Je veux te retrouver
by aBoo
Summary: One-Shot Will/Lyra, protagonistes de la trilogie de Pullman : La Croisée des Mondes. Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Pullman, le reste est de moi.


Les jours passent, identiques et monotones. Les années également. Inlassablement.

Je ne ressens plus le froid ni les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Et la joie ne parvient plus à mes oreilles. Et cela depuis que je t'ai quitté, Lyra.

Aujourd'hui est la journée est la plus importante de l'année et une des plus importantes de ma vie. Comme on se l'était promis quelques instants avant la séparation, chaque année, le 21 juin, jour du solstice d'été, je suis venu et je me rendrai jusqu'à ma mort au jardin botanique à l'heure où le soleil est au zénith.  
Les premières années, j'y allais accompagner de Mary ou de ma mère et bien sur de Kirjava. Les années passèrent, et durant ces années, j'ai essayé de retrouver l'allégresse, de combler le vide que tu avais créé malgré toi.

Je réussis à retrouver un semblant de joie, fragile tel la flamme d'une bougie, mais qui fut vite soufflé, lors de l'année de mes 25 ans. Cela à cause de la mort de ma mère. Ce fut un choc pour moi, mais mon daemon et Mary étaient là pour me soutenir. De plus, ma mère serait enfin en paix et elle retrouverait mon père.

Les années continuèrent à passer, je visitai le monde pour continuer l'exploration entreprise par mon père. Mary m'accompagnait dans chaque voyage mais la vieillesse commençait à se faire sentir. Jusqu'au jour où elle m'annonça qu'elle ne m'accompagnerait plus. Je ne pu me résoudre de la laisser seule à Londres. Donc je m'installai quelques années, à quelques pâtés de maisons de son habitation. Mais 10 ans après ma mère, elle s'en alla. J'avais perdu une nouvelle fois une personne chère à mes yeux, je ne pouvais plus séjourner à Londres, une multitude de souvenirs me hantait. Paris m'accueillit donc dans ces rues et j'y habite toujours. Mais respectant ma promesse, je retournais à Londres une fois par ans.

Je me demande chaque jour, chaque minute si tu vas bien, où est ce que tu te trouves mais aussi si tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer. T'imaginer avec un autre homme me tue petit à petit. Je ne peux m'y résoudre. J'ai moi-même essayé de te remplacer mais les femmes ont défilés devant mes yeux tels des éphémères. Aucune n'avait ta joie, ton courage, toutes les choses que tu possédais. Aucune ne te ressemblait. Aucune n'était Lyra.

J'ai continué à parcourir le monde accompagné de mon fidèle Kirjava mais aujourd'hui, la réalité m'est apparue devant les yeux. Je n'avais plus la capacité physique de continuer mon périple. Je ne trouverai aucun moyen de te retrouver. Serafina n'avait pas menti, toutes les fenêtres avaient été fermées. Certaines fois, je sortais de leur cachette les restes de mon poignard et l'envie ne me manquait pas de le reconstituer mais cela est impossible maintenant.  
Depuis quelques semaines, je sens ta présence réconfortante près de moi. Kirjava ressent l'aura de Pan mais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Sommes-nous devenus fous ? Ou cela voudrait-il dire que tu as rejoins le royaume des morts en laissant une nouvelle fois Pantalaimon seul ?

Je sens que ma fin est proche. Mais c'est un soulagement pour moi puisque je pourrais te retrouver pour ne plus te quitter. Nos atomes s'éparpilleront dans les cieux et dans la terre, mais tellement enlacés que chaque chose comportera une particule de notre amour, de nous.

Lyra, ma Lyra … Quelle chance j'ai eu de trouver cette fenêtre me menant vers Cittagazze, vers toi. Notre rencontre s'est déroulé dans des circonstances bizarres mais les aventures que nous avons vécues ont permis au sentiment qui est né à l'instant où tu m'as sauté dessus de croitre pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui c'est-à-dire, un sentiment de profond amour, incontrôlable comme une vague mais tellement agréable.

En cette belle journée ensoleillée, assis sur ce banc isolé au centre du Jardin Botanique, je souhaite de tout cœur te retrouver et, j'en ai la certitude, nous allons bientôt fêter nos retrouvailles. J'arrive Lyra ! Je pourrais enfin te le redire après des années d'attentes :

Je t'aime Lyra.

_Je t'aime aussi Will. Je t'attends ..._


End file.
